We Were Never Apart
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: It's been over 10 years since the disappearance of Nana Osaki. But when she suddenly appears, as an author, it's time for a Blast reunion. Unanswered questions are answered and unrequited love is finally returned. With the return of Nana comes hope.
1. The Return of Nana

**So I just finished watching the anime 'Nana' and LOVED it! However, I feel like the ending left a lot of unanswered questions, thus this fanfic.**** It was inspired by the quote by Nana Osaki below. My favorite line in the show ^-^ ****Here's**_** We Were Never Apart**_**. Enjoy**!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nana.**

_Hey Hachi, I know I can't be the hero in your story. I just can't do it anymore. But the heroine's name in my story is still Nana. The cute Nana. You. - Nana Osaki_

* * *

Hachi listened as her 16 year old daughter chattered away about school. They had just finished dinner at a nearby restaurant, a little mother-daughter time. Hachi nodded and responded at certain intervals, giggling a bit at how much her daughter was like herself.

They were passing a bookstore when Hachi saw it. A display right in the window. She had passed this bookstore a hundred times and although she never payed much attention to it, she knew this display was knew or else she would have seen it before.

It was a display for a new book. The cover was a simple white with the silloute of two girls, back to back on it. Behind the girls was a glass with little strawberries on it and emblazoned in pink on top was the title.

_NANA_

"Mom, what are you doing?" her daughter asked as Hachi grabbed her daughter's wrist and ran into the bookstore. The book was right in front, on it's own table. Hachi grabbed it and looked at the name of the author.

_Neko_

That was wall…but it _had _to be by her! It just had to!

Ignoring her daughter's questions about her odd behavior, Hachi bought the book.

"The author will be doing a signing tomorrow if you would like to come," the cashier said with a smile, giving Hachi a flyer. There was no picture of the author, just that strawberry glass.

"No one knows what she looks like," the cashier said, "And this is her first public signing."

"I'll be there!" Hachi said, clutching the flyer to her chest.

It was after her daughter went to sleep that Hachi crawled into bed with the book. She took a deep breath and opened to the first page. Her eyes welled with tears up at the dedication.

_To Hachi_

_Hey Hachi, I know I can't be the hero in your story. I just can't do it anymore. But the heroine's name in my story is still Nana. The cute Nana. You._

It was from her.

Hachi stayed up the whole night, reading the book. It was the story of two girls named Nana, meeting on a train to Tokyo and end up sharing an apartment. The more girly Nana of the two was soon nicknamed Hachi. The story ended with Nana saying how Hachi was the heroine in her life and saved her. How Hachi was the light in her life that kept her going.

It was _their _story. Sure, all the names except Nana and some events were changed so that no one else would suspect this was anything but fiction, but she knew. Tears were streaming down Hachi's cheeks by the time she got to the end of the book.

Hachi wondered if anyone else had read the book yet. She glanced over at the clock on her bed. It was 4am. Everyone else was probably asleep. And she should get some too, the signing tomorrow was at noon.

* * *

Hachi clutched the book to her chest as she walked to the bookstore. Her daughter was hanging out with a friend today, so she was alone. The line was out the door and almost around the corner, but she could wait.

"Hachi, you're here too," said a familiar voice behind her. Hachi turned to see Nobu, Yasu and Shin come up behind her, each one with a book.

"So you saw it too," she said.

"Do you think it's really her?" Shin said, looking at the cover curiously.

"Of course!" Hachi said passionately, "Who else could it be?"

"I wonder where she was all this time…" Yasu said thoughtfully, staring at the cover of his own book. They all stood together as the line crept forward. Someone came out to cut off the line – coincidently right behind Shin – so that Hachi, Nodu, Yasu and Shin were the last people in line.

Hachi's heart pounded as they walked inside, getting closer and closer. But in the crowd of the store, it was impossible to see her sitting at the small table.

Finally, Hachi was next. The woman at the table looked up at her.

Her hair was longer, almost to her waist and hanging in her face, which looked thinner. She traded her usual purple eye shadow for cat-eye eyeliner, but still had the same red lipstick.

Hachi's eyes filled with tears as the two of the locked eyes.

"Nana," she whispered. The woman stood up, nearly knocking over the table and she raced around to gather Hachi in her arms. Hachi's book dropped to the floor as she wrapped her arms around the woman. Around Nana.

"Hachi," Nana chocked out through her tears.

**There's chapter 1! I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


	2. I'm Sorry

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NANA.**

They were sitting at the table in apartment 707, just like old times. Nana, Hachi, Yasu, Nobu and Shin. They had listened eagerly to Nana's story.

It had been over 10 years ago that Nana disappeared, leaving behind just a note on the table of the apartment saying, "I will come back…one day." Of course, with her leaving came the semi-end of Blast. They still played together, when they had the chance, and were still close.

Nana explained why she left. The hyperventilation attacks she had been having shortly after signing the record contract had been getting more frequent, especially after Ren's proposal, to the point that she ended up having an attack on stage. Blast remembered that all to clearly, the tabloids had a field day with it.

"I needed to get out," Nana explained, "I felt…suffocated. Like I was being backed into a corner and losing control of my life and there was nothing I could do about it. I had to get away, I had to get solidify myself and really look at myself before coming back here."

"And it only took you 10 years," Nobu teased, punching her shoulder. Nana glared at him, but the corner of her mouth twitched up in a small smile.

"So did you ever…?" Hachi asked.

"Marry Ren?" Nana finished, shaking her head, "No. I couldn't." Her eyes quickly glanced over to Yasu.

"Things were…complicated," she said. Her eyes landed on Hachi's hand, specifically her left one.

"You're not wearing your wedding ring," Nana observed, picking up Hachi's hand and examining it closer. Hachi gave a nervous laugh.

"That's because Takumi and I divorced," she said.

"What?" everyone chorused.

"It was a quiet one," Hachi said, running her right hand over the ring finger of her left hand, "We didn't want the media to get too involved."

"Why?" Yasu asked. Hachi sighed.

"I knew he was cheating on me," she said softly, looking down at the table, "I knew, but I couldn't bring myself to leave him. But then, when Satsuki was about 12…Takumi and I had gotten into a fight…" tears chocked Hachi's voice and Nana gently took her hand in her own, "It was bad…he hit me…" Nobu's fist tightened on the table, "Satsuki came out to see what was wrong…and he hit her," a tear slid down her cheek, "Right across her face. I remember watching her fall to the floor, horrified. He would have hit her again if I didn't stop him." but then Hachi's voice was suddenly low and threatening, "He dared to lay a hand on my daughter…and that's when I knew I had to leave him." Hachi smiled, looking up, "It was hard at first, but we're doing good now."

"I'm sorry," Nana said, and Hachi was shocked to see tears in her dark eyes, "I'm sorry I left you. I knew Takumi was a jerk, but I never thought he would…"

"You had no way of knowing," Hachi said, holding Nana's shaking hand in both of hers, "And you're here now. That's all that matters."

"Should we leave you two alone?" Shin teased, "It seems like you're having a moment." Hachi and Nana glared in his direction.

"You know, this is the first time in over 10 years that all of us are together," Hachi said, standing up, "We should have a big dinner! Who wants to come shopping with me?"

"I'll go," Nobu offered, standing up too.

"And Nana, you can meet Satsuki," Hachi said. Nana smiled up at her and said, "I can't wait."

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
